Rivals
by Lily Lovett
Summary: A certain dark-haired trainer meets up with his old brunette rival. The seduction begins. One-shot. GaryAsh. ShigeruSatoshi. Palletshipping.


**Rivals**

"Ash, sweetie, I think you really should consider this school. It's quite prestigious throughout the region! And it would benefit you greatly. Not to mention between the money you've gathered throughout your traveling and the money I've saved, enrollment and tuition will be no problem."

Delia Ketchum was trying as hard as she could to convince her incredibly stubborn son to settle down for once. After several years of random 'quests', traveling the land, and generally being away from home and in danger, Ash's mother was tired of worrying. She also wanted her son to feel the kind of independence that came along with proper set schooling. Not only this, but she was aware that the strong-headed Pokemon breeder Brock and the quirky, Water Expert Misty who had traveled along with him for so many years, had finally found their place and completed their own personal journeys. Though they promised to meet up with him again someday, for the next 'quest' the familiar trio would not be traveling together. So, naturally, it was her job to attempt to restrain Ash for just a bit. At least until he could find some new friends to drag around the different regions of the world.

The dark haired boy resided in Pallet Town with his mother, helping her with small chores and relaxing with his Pokemon for several weeks before coming to a decision. He reasoned: "With all of the new species of Pokemon suddenly appearing, it probably is most reasonable that I do join this school to study and train. Though, I'll hate being cooped up in classes all day." Mrs. Ketchum was absolutely delighted, and Professor Oak agreed that it would be for the best.

And so, a year had passed. Ash Ketchum was one of the top students in all of his classes, though he often spaced to think of the younger days in which nothing mattered but traveling, battling, watching Pokemon change and evolve, and most importantly, his number one rival, Gary. Gary Oak, dark brown hair and tanned skin. Thoughts of him darted with in the mind of Ash, from time to time. In each moment, it seemed to make his heart beat a little faster. It was most likely the adrenaline he felt, when around the other boy. He was such a _challenge_. Sometimes, in his own privy, Ash knew he desired to heavily to see the other trainer. Because the world works in strange ways, he was eventually able to meet up with his older rival.

As the leaves were being colored the neutrals of autumn, the student examined his monthly calendar. A week of full recess from classes was approaching quickly. Which, gave Ash an idea. There was a café in the next town over that he, Misty, and Brock had often ventured back to. It had quite delicious food, all in different nationalities of cuisine. He wasn't quite sure why the idea to eat rushed to him before all else in the wake of holidays, but accepted it as a sign that he needed a good dinner and the opportunity was presenting itself clearly in front of him.

Entering the small café, the former-trained cared little of the busy and somewhat clumsy waiters running by with their plates of piping hot food and cool desserts. He could only think of what the food itself would taste like, and so he ignored the workers' maneuvering about him and harsh looks. Seated, Ash commenced his scared 'looking-over-the-menu-and-ignoring-all-else' ritual. Which, probably was not the best course of action. A familiar mellow voice, somewhat deeper than he recalled, shot out, "Haven't changed a bit, now have we? Always thinking of that stomach of your's and never of your Pokemon."

His reverie of the most delicious café food in all of existence broken, he slapped down the menu onto the small table, and blurted, "You're the one working in this rinky-dink food joint. It doesn't appear to me that Pokemon is your main focus at the moment, either." It was a weak response, he knew, but now his attention was all at the boy standing before him. With a thin, but sturdy frame and stature of six feet, Gary Oak wasn't a bad sight to look at. Not at all. The purple shirt exclaiming "I'm Here To Serve!" hugged his body. Ash suddenly wondered to what the extent of 'serve' meant. But realized where his thoughts were turning, and quickly focused back to the conversation.

Gary had his wits together, and replied to the previous comment with an earnest voice, "Actually, I've been working here as a side job to rack up the money for one of those new upgraded Pokedex's. Like everything else, they're pretty damn expensive." He added softly, "and I don't want to make the old man Professor Oak strain himself in the cash department, either."

Caring about his grandfather's finical well-being? How his rival had changed! Ash lost in thought, Gary took the silence as an excuse to continue rambling, "So, what the hell have you been up to? I haven't seen you in ages. I'm supposed to at least know whether or not I'm ahead of my 'rival'. Not like you would be, anyways. You know, I'd challenge you here and now, but I've got work. Shift's over in an hour, though. And then I'm free for the rest of the week." Ash ordered his food and explained to Gary his current situation of schooling and other important tidbits about his life. Gary himself had already been to such a school, and was learning more and more to be a professor much like his grandfather.

Eventually, though, their reminiscing was interrupted by the café staff, who insisted Gary focus and continue waiting on the other tables. So, Ash purposely stalled in eating, waiting for Gary's work to end. He enjoyed his food all the while, and suddenly realized how large the tab would be. "Misty and Brock would think this typical of me, I bet. Ha," he murmured to himself.

Paying, Gary and Ash exited the café. They realized that a battle would best be in the nearby forest. So, the two walked side by side, each intense on thought. As it happened, they came to a small creek running down the on the left, which blocked their way to getting into the heart of the forest, the two thought of it as a perfect place to battle. The water trickled silently, and the noises of the forest began to fill the their ears. As they where about to begin the long awaited battle, a voice suddenly came from the trees, cutting through the air like a knife.

"Gary!" called a panting, feminine voice, "It's about time I found you. I was just told to inform you that the boss wants a word with you after the break." Gary apparently knew the voice and replied hastily, "Sure, there's just something I have to do right now. Thanks," clearly unconcerned with the matter, and finished with, "next time, you don't have to run in order to find me. You know I go here often." And indeed, he did.

It was the same creek that Gary and Ash had shown their first signs of rivalry. Ash suddenly thought back to that. He guessed that Gary thought about their relationship often. The voice and heavy breathing, followed by footsteps, was heading back toward whence it had came. As a sort of explanation, Gary muttered, "Damn work."

The yellow rodent Pokemon, with dotted-red cheeks had come along with the two, because of course, their original intention was battle. Though in the distraction of the voice, Pikachu had become anxious (it appeared) and for a reason unbeknown to Ash, continually jumped safely from bank to bank of the river, peering across into the centrehold of the forest. The former trainer noticed this of course, and out of mild concern called out, "Hey, Pikachu, come back here. You might fa–"

Gary put his index finger over Ash's lips, cutting off the former trainer. He indicated the farther side of the river bank, explaining smartly: "Pikachu has caught the scent of the others such as himself that reside in this forest. They call for him to join for at least a few moments, but he is hesitant because you have not given him," he gave the word a bit of a cough as he pronounced it, "permission as his," and he said this word nearly huskily and his tone soften to nearly a whisper, "master. Permit him to go over; he'll enjoy frolicking with his own kind for a bit."

Somewhat ready to swoon, Ash could only silently nod that Pikachu was allowed to cross over and join his fellow species. But, as soon as the small creature were out of view, Gary removed his finger from Ash's lip, and gave him a small kiss. Barely thinking, Ash blushed and returned it with a deeper, nearly passionate kiss. Their tongues were hot on one another, and their bodies seem to ache for more. Ash suddenly broke their lip lock for air and felt his face grow warm with embarrassment. Although, the kiss seemed to fit the kind of mood, the kind of tone, the older boy had been using – hadn't it? Standing there, reveling in the after moment, the two boys both stared at one another other and found themselves lost from the physical world.

'Why the fuck did I do that? Dammit, Ash isn't gay, well as far as I know...' Though he had been somewhat flashy and conceited in his younger days, Gary Oak had eventually come to terms with the fact that he was attracted to boys. It wasn't a huge ordeal, but he still rarely allowed others to know his feelings. In fact, he was rarely emotional at all. Ash had never known any of this, though. And so Gary assumed that's why he let himself slip. The older boy frowned inwardly at himself. He rather had liked Ash, had felt in Heaven in the moment of that kiss, and now would most likely be unable to do it again.

Ash, however, wasn't sure of what to make of the kiss. 'Gary. Why did he do that? And why was I oddly okay with it?' He'd been in other relationships, not necessarily with males, but he knew how infatuations work. And he realized, that he may just have developed feelings for his rival. Or perhaps, Gary was just a damn good kisser.

Though still slightly angry at himself for forcing his emotions unto Ash, Gary was the first to break the awkward silence, determined not to ruin the mood nor scare off the other boy. And to keep his composure. "Hey, Ash, would you like to come over to my place? I have a small apartment that I've rented, just so I can have a taste of what it's like living on my own. God, we have so much catching up to do. And in the privacy of a home…" Ash's mind was blank, but spit out the words before they could process in his mind – forgetting entirely about their earlier promise at a rematch. "Sure, and I'm sure Pikachu won't mind hanging around his own kind for a bit. Let's return at noon, huh?"

So the two walked toward Gary's apartment, Ash in the rear, lapsing into a strangely comforting silence. It was good time to think. Gary figured that since the other boy hadn't gone off running while he had the chance, that the best option here for a reunion, and to show how he was feeling was to continue his sort of seduction. Ash himself simply decided to go with whatever the older boy had in store. He wasn't quite sure if the day would end lightly, but he did want to find out.

When they finally entered Gary's spacious room, Ash oogled a bit. Though the apartment took a tedious five sets of staircases to climb, it was well worth the view. The door revealed a cozy living room open to the kitchen, with white walls, white tile, white leather, and chrome. Mostly to accommodate the random bits of Pokemon art and modern sculptures. It was a clean, fresh and appealing apartment. Almost beyond mature for Ash, but he still adored. Though, the student didn't want his rival to see how clearly amazed he was, so he commented lamely, "That food was sure delicious. A nap to follow wouldn't hurt, then we could go back down to the river and fetch Pikachu…"

Gary responded without objection, "We _were_ supposed to be catching up, but sleeping is good." His voiced seemed extremely neutral. And then he threw out possibly the most awkward question imaginable (perhaps, planned that way): "Hey Ash, how do you sleep?" Ash bit his lip and could feel his cheeks flushing a bit, and was clearly embarrassed by the question. Gary, insisting on having his remark answered revised with, "Let me rephrase that, do you sleep with clothes on?"

Ash blushed even harder at this question, feeling his masculinity diminish by the moment. His thoughts didn't even turn to why his old rival that he hadn't seen in quite a while would be posing such questions. Perhaps, this was because it just felt strangely natural that they should be having such discussion about sleeping arrangements. He answered. "Well, actually, no. Pikachu sleeps in the top bunk. I guess the school skipped signing me a dorm mate. It feels good to have the space." Ash couldn't tell if it was the fact that he was indeed attracted to the other boy or just the fact that Gary knew how to use the right tone, but he felt light-headed again. As if, he needed his mischievous rival to continue leading him into... whatever he was trying at.

A small curve of a smile formed at the bottom of Gary's lip and a gleam seemed to be caught in his eye. He spoke quickly, "Ah, same here. I really can't sleep any other way. And unfortunately, there is only one bed, but it's quite big. I think we can manage." The idea sent a shiver down Ash's spin.

It was midday, the light seeping through the bright curtains and into the unlit room. It was true; Gary's bed was queen-sized, and his bedroom was in similar fashion with the rest of the apartment. All white and chrome. It made Ash feel a bit cold now, and he wondered if the other boy is what he needed to attain the right sort of warmth.

The lights where off. The former-trainer was half dressed, drowsy from the strange occurrence of events. He sat half up in the satin, white-sheeted bed. Gary had stripped down to his underwear. He smoothly lay down on the bed, closer than was necessary to Ash. With an exteremely suggesting tone he whispered hotly, "You can get naked now, there are covers. Or would you like me to help you?" It was now clear to Ash Ketchum, that Gary Oak was apparently trying to seduce him – and it was working, because Ash could feel himself grow wet, and very hard with the anticipation. He hoped, silently, that the older boy would follow through. Ash knew he himself could never be as _outgoing _or so_ sexual_.

Gary began to feel his way towards the dark-haired boy in the dark. With his right hand, he slowly traced his index finger down the plane of the other boy's stomach. He traced small circles around the boy's navel, Gary's eyes suddenly locked onto the slowly growing bulge underneath Ash's undergarments. Finally, he decided that he was going to go all the way with this. Gary pinned the younger boy down, and reached for the boy's parts. He gently massaged them. Leaning down beside Ash's ear, he breathed with the same tone as before, "Doesn't that feel good? But don't worry, I'll satisfy you."

The dark-haired boy had this pleasured, spacey look about his face, without comment. Gary took off his undergarments, throwing them to the ground near the bed, and finally revealing the boy's entire naked body. He then began lightly kissing Ash's body, starting at his thin stomach and going down. With his tongue, Gary delicately inserted Ash's member into his own mouth, and tasted. He felt the boy squirming underneath him, and began to pump. He could tell Ash needed more, and kept going. A small moan escaped the lips of the former trainer; it was going to be a long day.

Still sucking, Gary gently squeezed Ash's nipple. His reply was another soft moan. Gary liked that sound. The dark-haired trainer was near the end now, so the older boy continued the rhythmic massage of his tongue. Ash at last screamed in agony of the ecstasy overpowering him, one of the first most pleasurable orgasms he had ever experienced. The semen nearly caused Gary to gag, but he withstood that urge and swallowed. Yet again, it was wonderful to taste the younger boy. Gary found himself extremely hard, and Ash noticed this. He began to return the favor, just barely having recovered from his own adventure. He forgot entirely who he was or who Gary was or how illogical it seemed that they were having sex.

First, the young boy began stroking the erect shaft of Gary's, delicate to avoid any pain that might be caused by over doing the massage. He pulled himself into a deep, lustful lip lock with the brunette. This caused Gary to shudder in delight at finally being physically attended to. The massage pressed on, as the two still did not break their kiss. As Ash felt he should go harder with his strokes, he stopped. The older boy broke the intimacy of their lips in disappointment at the change in his movements. Ash expected the reaction, and simply retrieved his hand for the next action. He propped himself in a sitting position on top of Gary's lap. He mentally embraced himself for this next step, which would cause him a slight amount of pain. Slowly moving his hips, Ash mounted his himself, so that he latched on to Gary's most intimate parts. Ash cried out, but was ready to give Gary the attention he deserved. The dark haired boy moved his hips in a smooth motion up and down, in a consistent pattern. The brunette moaned. The rush rose.

Finally, Gary came. Ash did in unison, and the two both moaned in sheer delight. They rested in their somewhat untraditional positions, attempting to regain at least some of their previous composure. Heavy sighs echoed within the cold air of the apartment's bedroom. Rivals were never closer.


End file.
